Goodbye
by FutureMrsEfron
Summary: As graduation rolls around, Troy and Gabriella tell her parents about their relationship.


**Title: Goodbye (threequel to 'My Guilty Pleasure')**

**Summary: As graduation rolls around, Troy and Gabriella tell her parents about their relationship.**

**Rating: M

* * *

**

Gabriella groaned, thrusting her hips against Troy's. She threw her head back against the locked classroom door. "Troy," she gasped, "I'm supposed to be graduating in five minutes. We're not supposed to be here."

He rolled his eyes and thrust into her with more force than before, resulting in even more moans bubbling from her lips. "Of course we're not supposed to be here. We've been a secret for two damn years."

She smiled lazily at him. "I know," she sighed. This had to be the most bizarre sex she had ever had. She was still in her white summer dress and graduation robe, Troy still had his shirt and tie on, his black pants around his ankles; hell, they even still had their underwear on. Gabriella's ridiculously sexy thong was pushed to the side just a little bit (providing glorious friction for the two, by the way) and Troy's erection was simply freed by the flap in his boxers.

Troy groaned into her neck. "Oh my fucking god," he muttered. "You are so beautiful."

"Hmmmmm," she mumbled.

Troy stopped his movements, much to Gabriella's dislike and surprise.

"Troy," she hissed. "_Move_. We have to hurry."

"Usually you say I'm handsome," he muttered, with a frown.

She sighed. "Excuse me if I'm a little distracted by having sex with my gym teacher about five minutes before I'm due to graduate," she hissed.

"True," he mumbled as he slowly started moving and built his speed up again. "It's your fault."

Gabriella frowned but stayed silent other than the frequent moans which spilled from her lips each time Troy thrust into her, harder than before. He repeatedly hit her cervix, making her arch her back towards him. She closed her eyes to feel him, truly. It had become a bad habit to close her eyes during making love. It seemed sexier somehow. It heightened her other senses, making it _so_ much more sensual. The pleasure Troy induced for her was excruciating. She would writhe in his arms, whimpering, moaning..._screaming _because of the pleasure Troy evoked on her. He slid in and out of her repeatedly, trying to have them both reach that height of arousal that would have pleasure crashing over them, wave by wave.

Troy pinned her arms above her head and attached his lips to her neck. Muffling a moan into her skin, he muttered, "God, I'm so proud of you."

She frowned. "What?" she hissed.

He continued moving inside of her but lifted his head to look in her eyes. "You're valedictorian," he groaned. "I'm proud."

Gabriella groaned, letting her head fall against the door once again. "Is that it?" she complained. She tightened her legs around him, pulling him even more inside of her. Her stomach was tightening. Her orgasm was there, she could feel it. She could tell that she would need nothing more than simply Troy moving so quickly, so softly, inside of her. She felt her walls contracting, making him bigger...thicker...

"Oh, Troy," she whimpered and dropped her forehead onto his shoulder. "I'm ready," she breathed. "There's not long left."

Troy kissed her neck softly, a stark contrast to their earlier rough passion. Troy knew that Gabriella always struggled to some extent when she was close to her peak. She struggled to simply go. She liked to know that he was taking the plunge with her. When it was this point, when she was almost screaming in frustration because of the want for an orgasm, she preferred things to be softer. Not necessarily slower...just softer.

"I know," he murmured. "I'm there. Just...just squeeze me a little bit."

Gabriella's breathing became predictably more ragged and she tightened her arms and legs around him, urging him to bring her to that addictive pleasure. She breathed into his ear. "I'm close. Oh god, Troy." She moaned loudly and then moved her head to look into his eyes, wanting to see his expression as he released his semen into her. "I'm coming," she whimpered and then kissed him resolutely on the lips as her walls contracted harder than before, milking him dry. Moans vibrated against the others' lips and the feeling of his semen inside of her made her sigh with satisfaction.

He pulled back from the kiss and pressed his lips to her cheek. Brushing her hair from her face, he whispered, "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you, too, Wildcat."

Troy pulled out of her slowly and righted his boxers and pants while Gabriella sorted out her underwear, make up and hair. "Hey, El?"

"Hmmm?" she murmured as she turned to him, looking like she had first thing that morning.

"Don't be nervous. You'll be fine. I was fine at my graduation," he murmured.

She rolled her eyes. "You had friends. You were popular," she pointed out.

He shrugged. "You have something better."

"Let me guess: you?" she quirked an eyebrow.

He shrugged. "Yeah." His eyes softened. "But, baby, you have ambition. You're going to be one kickass lawyer and they're not. Don't you get it?"

She smiled softly. "That's sweet. But, I have to get back out there."

He nodded and took her back in his arms. "I really am proud of you."

"I know. Hey, come around afterwards, okay?" she murmured.

He frowned. "Won't your parents be there?"

"Exactly," she whispered. "I want to tell them."

He nodded. "Okay then. You better go. I'll see you out there." He dropped a kiss to her lips and then let her go.

* * *

"And now our valedictorian, Gabriella Montez," Principal Matsui read aloud.

Gabriella took a deep breath and made her way onto the stage. She stood at the podium and faced the audience. She faced the students, parents and teachers. Her eyes sought Troy's and she remembered the pleasurable time they had shared less than half an hour ago. She took strength from that. Troy believed in her. He was proud of her. He loved her.

"To many people I am simply a person. Even more people would argue I'm just a weird teenager. I don't party, I don't drink or smoke, and I actually like school. I studied and worked hard and there's something about me that does make me human. I'm ambitious. I drove myself because I know what I want. I'm scared. I don't like the thought of leaving this place for college but it's what I need. I know I didn't have many friends here but I wouldn't change these four years for anything. That's what we all have to be in this world. Ambitious. When life knocks you down, just get back up and kick back. This isn't the time to simply give up when it gets a bit tough. Thank you," she murmured and received her diploma.

* * *

"Well done, mi hija," Maria Montez praised as they sat down in the living room.

Gabriella smiled. "Thanks, Mom."

"Congratulations. We're so proud, baby girl," Greg Montez murmured.

Gabriella smiled. "Thanks. To be honest, it was pretty easy. Not much competition for valedictorian."

"Even so, it's a great achievement," Maria praised.

Gabriella nodded and fiddled with the medal she wore for being valedictorian.

"Mi hija?" Greg murmured. "Are you okay?"

She shrugged.

"Are you sad to be leaving East High?" Maria asked.

"Sort of." She sat up to face them properly. "Mom, Dad, I love you. You have to know that. But the thing is, I have to tell you something. Something important."

"Well, what is it?" Greg asked quietly.

Then, the doorbell rang and Gabriella shot up. "I'll get that." She walked through to the hallway and pulled the door open, smiling at Troy. She took his hand and pulled him inside. "You ready?" she whispered as she shut the door.

Troy nodded. "Yeah."

Gabriella pulled him through to the living room and stopped in the hallway, standing in front of Troy. "Mom, Dad," she began.

"Who's this?" Maria asked.

"Troy Bolton," she whispered. "My gym teacher."

Troy waved slightly. "Hi."

Greg and Maria looked confuse but the cogs were obviously whirring with life. They were figuring it out. "Mi hija," Greg murmured as he stood up. "Why is he here?"

She sighed softly. "Daddy," she whispered. "I don't want you to hate me."

"Gabi, just tell us what's going on," Maria said firmly as she stood up.

Gabriella took a deep breath. "I love Troy. And Troy loves me," she whispered.

Greg and Maria glanced at each other. "What?" Maria whispered.

Gabriella breathed deeply. "We're together."

"How long?"

"About two years," Gabriella whispered.

"Well, why?" Greg demanded, speaking for the first time.

Gabriella flinched. "We love each other. Isn't that enough?"

"You broke the law," Greg exclaimed.

"Oh I'm sorry. Love has laws now? I must've missed the memo," she snapped.

"Ella," Troy murmured.

She shook her head. "Don't bother. I should've known. I can't believe I thought I could keep all of you. I mean, I didn't expect you to welcome the concept of us being together with open arms but I expected you to at least give it a chance," she exclaimed. She shrugged her graduation gown and cap off and let it pool at the floor.

"Two years," Maria murmured.

Gabriella shrugged. "Yes?"

"You lied," she accused.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Sure. I did. I admit it. And I admit I was wrong. But, you never noticed. Even if I'd have come right out and said how I'm in love with my gym teacher you still wouldn't have noticed because you are always too busy to notice me. Your daughter."

"We work so hard because we want you to have nice things," Greg exclaimed.

"They're not nice things if you're never here to appreciate them with me," Gabriella cried. "Think about that." She sighed. "I have to go. I have to think. Come on, Troy," she whispered as she took his hand and began leading him out of the house.

"Gabriella," Maria called as she rushed into the hall.

"What?" she snapped as she turned to her.

"Are you coming back?" Maria whispered.

"I don't know," she admitted. "I'll get back to you on that." She turned and led Troy out towards his truck. They drove off and the trip was silent as Troy headed towards the creek. As he pulled the truck to the stop, they stayed silent.

"Ella, I..." he began.

"You what?" she snapped.

"You're going back, right?" he murmured.

She faltered. "I don't know," she whimpered as tears leaked from her eyes. "What if they stop us from being together?"

"They can't. You're eighteen. They can't tell you what to do," he said.

Gabriella shook her head and got out of the truck, sitting down in the soft grass. She slipped her shoes off and rubbed her feet. She wanted things to be simple. Like in the movies. People fall in love, they get married, happily ever after, let the credits roll. But, sadly, this wasn't a movie. This was life which required her to sit on the grass on the day of her graduation and cry. She knew there were risks to telling her parents about her and Troy and now she simply hoped that they wouldn't yell and would simply talk to her. She didn't cope well when they yelled.

Troy sat next to her and loosened his tie. "El, I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry, too. I started this whole thing, remember?" she whispered.

Troy nodded. "That was the best day of my life, when you first told me you loved me," he admitted. He paused and reached for her hand. "I'm not going to ask you to choose between me and your parents."

She nodded. "I appreciate that."

Troy was silent for a while. "You do know that people's initial reactions aren't how they really feel, right?"

Gabriella shrugged and lay back on the grass, closing her eyes. "This was supposed to be our summer. And now it's ruined. I'm sorry," she murmured.

Troy straddled her hips and rested a hand either side of her head. "El. Ella," he said more forcefully. "Look at me."

"What?" she snapped as she opened her eyes.

"You didn't ruin it. Your parents know now. Listen, I know that you're upset now but you're more relaxed now. I can tell. Maybe you can actually orgasm without my help now," he whispered in her ear. He began to gently nip at her earlobe, making her gasp.

Gabriella moaned lowly. "Please, Troy, I'm not, oh," she mumbled when Troy reached down beneath her dress to cup her hot core. "Oh god."

He chuckled into her skin before he sat up on his haunches. "Listen, just in case your parents force use not to be together, do you mind if we make love. Just one last time?"

She smiled sadly and nodded. "Okay," she murmured.

Troy stood up and held his hand out to her. He pulled her up and kissed her softly. He pulled her glasses off and then let her go. He headed for the cab and set her glasses in the glove compartment and then pulled a blanket from the backseat. He laid it out neatly on the bed of the truck and then turned back to Gabriella. He took her in his arms and lifted her easily up there before climbing in himself.

She frowned as Troy guided her to sit down. "What are we doing here?"

"There's more room," Troy murmured as he scooted back, so that his back rested against the back of the cab and Gabriella straddled his lap. "El, listen, I love you and someday we'll be together but I want you to keep your parents, alright?"

She nodded solemnly. "I love you," she whispered as tears leaked from her eyes.

Troy kissed her tears away as his hand pulled the zipper down on her dress. He pulled it over her head and then continued to kiss her, their tongues duelling together lovingly. It was slow...so slow. Troy's hands wandered, gently touching each exposed inch of skin. She moaned against him, blindly undoing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. She pushed it from his shoulders and ran her hands over his chest.

"You know, I remember the first time we made love," he mumbled, stroking her cheek. "You were so nervous."

She blushed prettily. "I didn't know what to do."

"And now look. You're perfect and I'm so lucky to have spent this long with you. I'm surprised I mean, you're a budding lawyer and I'm a gym teacher," he grumbled.

"A very handsome gym teacher," she murmured, running her fingers through his hair. "During class I could barely keep my hands off of you."

He chuckled. "I could tell. Now come here," he murmured and brought her back to his chest. He kissed her deeply and then unclasped her bra, slipping it from her body.

She moaned when her erect nipples scraped against his body. She pulled back breathlessly and Troy moved his kisses along her jaw to her neck. "Oh Troy," she whimpered as she felt herself become increasingly wet.

He kissed her breasts softly, nuzzling into them gently. His kisses were soft, barely touching her skin at all. Suddenly, he took her left nipple between his lips, sucking on it languidly. It was a simple action which was not rushed or harsh. But, the reactions she gave were glorious.

She arched her back towards him and held his head to her chest as moans bubbled from her lips. "Troy," she whimpered. "Please, I need you. Right now." She began fumbling with his pants and managed after a lot of fumbling to push them off his legs. She began working on his boxers and after even more fumbling, his erection was free for her. It seemed bigger than that morning. "Troy, um, why are you so big?"

He frowned. "I haven't grown, Ella. I'm not any bigger than I was this morning."

"If you say so," she mumbled.

He began working on getting her panties off and once she was completely naked, he gazed over her. "No foreplay?"

She smiled and shook her head, amazed that he knew her so well. "No foreplay," she confirmed. She stroked Troy's hair softly. "I love you."

He smiled softly. "I love you, too." He lifted her up and slowly pulled her down onto his erection.

Gabriella held him close, burying her face into his neck. The pleasure was excruciating for her womanhood which was still sensitive from their pre-graduation celebrations. Tears welled in her eyes because of the thought of them having to be away from each other. It didn't bear thinking about. She pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind and concentrated on Troy's erection being inside of her. Where it should be. She sat up to look into his eyes and moved her legs to get more comfortable. Her slight movement had moans coming from both of them.

"Troy," she whimpered, tightening her arms around his neck. "I love you inside of me."

He smiled against her right breast. "I love being inside of you, too."

Using her grip on the back of his neck, she began moving on top of him in a steady rhythm. She gave no warnings to him but simply moved. His arms were tight around her waist, allowing their nipples to scrape against the others'. Gabriella craned her neck and kissed him softly. She pulled back for breath and stopped moving to move her hands, bracing them behind her on his thighs. She began moving her hips again, providing a different angle for them both.

"You know," Troy began breathlessly, "if this is the last time we see each other, you look so sexy right now."

She smiled to herself, moaning when he brushed her clitoris with his finger. "Oh lord." She began moving faster on top of him. "Oh, Troy! Right there. Oh god. It feels good. So good."

Troy wrapped his arms around her, guiding her closer to him. He twisted her around, still inside of her, so that she faced away from him. Kissing her shoulder, he fondled her breasts gently. "You can go again," he mumbled.

She sighed softly and stayed stationary. "I wanna stay like this forever," she murmured, stroking his leg.

He kissed her shoulder softly. "Me too."

Gabriella breathed deeply and began moving on top of him. She could feel his thick member, still convinced that he was bigger than he was last time. However, it didn't hurt. If anything, it made it more fantastic. She felt her walls contract and relax every time she raised herself up so that he wasn't inside of her anymore. She breathed deeply, throwing her head back against Troy's shoulder. She felt his fingers pinching and tugging at her nipples providing her with even more stimulation.

She jumped when a particular hard jolt of pleasure shot through her body. She whined in pleasure, her eyes squeezed shut. "Troy," she groaned as he craned his neck to kiss her throat.

He sucked and nibbled on her tanned skin, leaving pink marks there, branding her as his. He groaned into her neck at the feeling of her walls squeezing him _so tightly_. "God, baby." He breathed deeply and gave her nipples extra hard pinches. "How can you be this tight? This _wet_?"

"I keep telling you," she murmured breathlessly, "you're bigger." She opened her eyes, staring up at the blue, cloudless sky. Her head was resting back on Troy's shoulder so she had the perfect view of the sky while he continued to kiss her neck. There was something extremely erotic and sensual about making love in the wide open space by the creek. Anyone could catch them. But, of course, it was deserted just as it always was. The sun was beating hard down on Albuquerque today and the heat made the pleasure intoxicating. They were both covered in a small layer of sweat.

She stopped moving up and down and resorted to rotating her hips in slow circles. She inhaled sharply. Every time she moved just a fraction, he seemed to probe even further inside of her. "Oh," she whimpered. "How is it?" she asked breathlessly.

Troy groaned deeply, sounding almost animal-like. "It's fucking amazing, baby."

She whimpered in desperation. He was close. She could tell. "Troy, can you help?"

"Touch yourself," he whispered in her ear.

She stopped moving and looked at him in shock. "What?"

He shrugged. "I'll touch your breasts, you touch your clitoris. It's simple."

"Oh, Troy, I don't know," she mumbled in embarrassment.

Troy took one of her hands and placed it just above where his penis entered her. "It's simple and really easy. I promise."

She nodded with uncertainty. "Okay." She hesitantly touched her clitoris and arched her back from the pleasure she received. "Wow," she whispered. "I didn't know touching myself could feel this good."

He chuckled into her shoulder and continued to fondle her breasts. "Now all you have to do is keep touching there and move exactly like you were before."

"Really?" she whispered as she looked down to where his penis was situated inside of her. She could only see a tiny bit of his penis and also his testicles. Her fingers were still in contact with her clitoris and her juices glistened in the sunlight. "Which way? Circles or up and down?"

"Whichever is easiest," he whispered.

Gabriella gripped his thigh with her free hand and began bouncing on top of him again. Her hand moved furiously against her clitoris. "Oh my god. Troy, how close are you?"

He smiled into her skin. "So close. Don't worry, baby. I'm there."

She arched her back and squeezed her eyes shut. "Oh, oh! Troy." She breathed erratically from the pleasure swelling beautifully in her stomach. "Oh Troy. I'm...ugh...right there..." She moved her hand as fast as she dared against her clitoris. "I'm...I'm coming," she murmured quietly. Her walls contracted hard around his member and she lost all strength to move on top of him or to massage her clitoris. Instead, she gripped his thighs as she writhed around from the pleasure spreading around her body. Thankfully, her contracting walls assisted Troy's own orgasm and he spilled his seed into her.

When she was spent, she relaxed against him. "Hmmmm," she whispered.

"What?" Troy asked, moving her hair to kiss her shoulder. "Did you not like it?"

She shook her head. "No. I loved it. But, do you think that maybe we can do it again?"

Troy chuckled. "Why would I say no?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Can we go on the grass?"

Troy nodded. "Sure. Just turn to me. Don't get up. Just twist."

Gabriella slowly did as he said, moaning as Troy's soft penis moved inside of her. "Oh," she gasped. "My..." She giggled breathlessly as she straddled his lap, looking into his eyes. "Sorry about that."

He shrugged as he gathered her in his arms. "I'm sorry. I'm not sure how this will feel for you." He stood up and, still inside of her, jumped down from the truck and laid them down on the grass.

Gabriella moaned from the movement and closed her eyes briefly. "You're soft," she accused as she reopened her eyes again.

He chuckled, pinning her hands above her head. "I know." He leaned down to kiss her neck.

She frowned, allowing him to lavish her neck, collarbone and upper chest in kisses and nips. "But, how can we make love again if you're soft?"

He smiled as he moved his kisses back towards her breasts. "Just..." He paused to toy with her nipple, using his tongue.

Gabriella groaned, arching her back. "Wildcat," she moaned breathlessly.

He nipped softly at her erect nipple and then moved his head to look into her eyes. "It's simple. Just squeeze me."

She frowned. "Really? That'll work?"

"Feeling your hot juices right now and you squeezing me will do the trick," he murmured.

Gabriella hesitated for only a moment before she contracted her walls around him. Even soft, he felt so big and muscular. Just feeling him inside of her had her almost convulsing with orgasmic pleasure. She relaxed her muscles and smiled up at him, feeling him get harder. "How did I get lucky enough to be with you?"

He shrugged as he leaned down and kissed her softly. "I try not to question it," he mumbled as he pulled back. "It means I'm contemplating the possibility of being away from you and the thought's unbearable."

She smiled, stroking his cheek. "That's sweet."

He stroked her forehead. "Are you okay?"

Gabriella nodded timidly. "Yeah." She kept her eyes connected with his as she relaxed back against the grass, feeling the blades softly caress her back. She contracted her walls again, feeling him get hard again.

He groaned against her neck. "Alright," he breathed, "I'm ready. Are you?"

She stroked his hair. "Yeah. I am."

Troy rested his hands either side of her head and kissed her sweetly. "I love you," he mumbled as he began pulling out of her and began gently thrusting inside of her.

Gabriella closed her eyes and sighed with pleasure. She reopened her eyes to watch him moving so softly and beautifully above her. She spread her legs wider, allowing deeper penetration. She arched her back and Troy took the opportunity to wrap his arms around her. She watched him as he dipped his head to suck harshly at her erect nipples. Gabriella gave a moan of appreciation. "Oh my god, Troy," she whispered softly.

He smiled against her chest, nibbling lightly at her breasts. He rotated his hips, brushing his member against her erect and sensitive clitoris. She moaned louder, tugging lightly at his hair. "El, we'll be together," he promised.

She nodded breathlessly. "I hope so." She bent both of her legs so that he was cradled between them. Her toes curled, her back arched. She began thrusting her hips against Troy's. "Oh, Troy," she whimpered.

He rested his hands either side of her head and began moving faster, harder. "El, look at me," he mumbled breathlessly.

She looked into his eyes, breathing deeply. "Yeah, Wildcat?"

"Relax," he whispered.

She sighed. "I'm trying," she muttered.

"Try harder," he demanded.

"That was a really poor choice of words," she mumbled.

He chuckled. "It's just you and me. Your parents can't control you forever. Trust me," he whispered. "Now relax," he ordered.

Gabriella nodded and closed her eyes, feeling him moving softly inside of her. "I can't stand it, Wildcat."

He peppered her neck and breasts with kisses. "Stop thinking," he spoke through gritted teeth.

She sighed and let her arms fall behind her head. "Okay, I'm not thinking-" She broke off to moan loudly. "Oh my God, Troy," she gasped, breathing deeply as she arched her back. "I swear," she groaned in response to the extra-hard thrust which Troy gave.

Troy smiled in satisfaction as he kissed her neck. "Good," he mumbled into her skin.

Gabriella rocked her hips gently against his, providing extra excruciating pleasure. It was all so arousing: the heat, the grass, the sheer thought of not being with Troy. She felt like there was a horizon she could never reach. The pleasure was so intoxicating. She wrapped her arms tightly around Troy's neck, holding him to her. She felt his pectoral muscles pressed tightly against her torso and moaned when his body scraped tantalisingly against her nipples.

He pressed his face to her right breast, and smiled against her soft skin. "Do you know how beautiful you are?"

She stroked his hair, feeling him thrust languidly inside of her. "You've said that for two years," she murmured breathlessly. "And I still don't believe it."

Troy rested his hands either side of her head and manoeuvred his head so that he was looking in her eyes. "But you are," he whispered before he pressed his lips to hers. She immediately accepted his tongue and let his tongue duel with hers. He let his right hand gently move down the side of her body, touching the skin which radiated a beauty that he never got tired of.

She let his hand travel down her body and rest on her bent knee as his kisses moved to her neck. "I don't think," she began breathlessly, "I can ever be with another man."

Troy frowned but kept his lips against her neck. "I won't stop you," he murmured.

She sighed blissfully, feeling her walls still contracting every time he sunk back into her womanhood. "I know," she breathed, "but how can any man compare to the way you touch me."

He sighed against her skin and gripped her knee tightly as he brought her leg over his shoulder. "Oh wow," he breathed ass he plunged into the new angle. "You're so tight."

She giggled breathlessly, gripping his shoulders tightly. "It's a good job I'm flexible."

He chuckled and nodded. "Yeah." He stopped moving and brushed her hair from her face. "But El, I won't let you be alone like that. We'll be together again. I promise. I said that I'd move up to Cali and I will."

Gabriella nodded. "Okay. But I'm not going to keep lying to my mom and dad."

"I don't want you to. I feel like I've ruined what you had anyway," he confessed.

She shook her head. "You didn't. They weren't listening and I was the one who lied."

Troy sighed and kissed her gently. "I love you so much," he muttered against her lips.

She smiled. "I love you, too." She hooked her other leg around Troy's hips, drawing him further inside of her. "Please move," she whimpered.

Troy nodded and chuckled. "Little eager?" He began thrusting inside of her core again.

She ran her hands over his chest, letting him move so beautifully inside of her. She thrust her hips towards Troy's, craving that release. "Troy, please. Harder...faster..."

Troy smiled down at her and began thrusting harder, just like she wanted. "How's this?"

Gabriella let her arms fall either side of her body and dug her fingers into the earth. "Oh, god," she whimpered. She breathed harder, the feeling of his muscular shaft moving so recklessly against her over sensitive muscles was excruciating. She kept rocking against him, feeling that pleasure swell again. She let her leg fall from his shoulder and let it hook around his hips with her other one. "Faster," she ordered. "Please. I'm so close."

Her breathy orders almost made him release his semen into her. But, instead, he moved even more recklessly inside of her, wanting to give her the best orgasm yet. His lips wrapped around her left nipple and he sucked on it languidly as he continued thrusting in and out of her. It was unbelievable how sexy she was right now. Her heels were locked around his waist, drawing him in further. He pushed back in and gave an animalistic grunt. Her walls were caressing him _so_ deliciously. "God, El."

She smiled lazily up at the sky while he busied himself with her nipple. She stopped rocking against him, content with letting him do all the work. "You're welcome," she joked.

Troy chuckled against her skin. "I know for a fact that I caused those muscle contractions."

She smiled up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Yeah, yeah. Now speed it up a little, Wildcat. Show how fast your mascot can really go."

Unable to back down from a challenge, Troy began moving above her with inhuman speed. Her walls caressed him with increased speed in reaction to every downward thrust. "Come on, Baby. Come on. Literally."

She lay there in his arms, looking into his eyes. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I love you so much," she whispered. She welcomed Troy's kiss and when they parted, she whispered two sweet words, "I'm coming." Less than a moment later, she was convulsing with pleasure in Troy's arms.

As Troy grunted, he released his semen inside of her. He kissed her lips softly and pulled out of her. "I love you, El."

She sighed and nodded. She sat up with him and looked across at him. "Don't see me until I'm in Cali. I won't be able to cope with that."

Troy frowned. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "I just know that I kind of need this summer to fix what me and my parents have and I can't do that with you around."

Troy nodded solemnly. "Okay. California it is. I'll wait for you."

She smiled sadly. "That's sweet."

* * *

Gabriella waved sadly as Troy pulled away and then turned to go inside the house. "I'm home," she yelled, making her way upstairs.

Marie rushed into the hallway, closely followed by Greg. "Honey, I'm so glad you're home. We were so worried."

Gabriella shrugged. "Well, here I am." She turned and continued upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Greg exclaimed.

Gabriella sighed and turned to them. "To my room, assuming that I'm grounded. But it's pointless grounding me considering I have no friends and now I have no boyfriend, either, so I will do what I always do: read." She continued up to her room, sitting down on her bed. She gripped her comforter tightly, like she had so many other times whilst writhing in ecstasy as Troy worshipped her body. Now, though, she simply didn't want to cry.

The door creaked open and Maria and Greg walked in. "Sweetie, can we talk to you?" Maria asked.

Gabriella let go of her comforter and stared at her hands in her lap. "Sure."

Greg and Maria sat either side of their daughter. "Are you okay?" Greg asked.

"I'm fine," Gabriella replied.

"You broke with Troy?" Greg asked cautiously.

Gabriella nodded sadly. "Yes. I did."

"Because of us?" Maria asked.

"What other reason did I have?" she muttered. "I didn't want to lose you."

Maria and Greg shared a look. "Honey, we were just shocked. I mean, you're our little girl. We didn't think you'd..." Greg trailed off.

"Break the law?" Gabriella supplied. "Yeah, me neither." She frowned as she stared down at her hands. "You know, everybody always judged me and labelled me as the little goody two shoes. They have no idea that all of this time, I was breaking the law because I was in love."

"Sweetie, as your father I have to ask this," Greg began.

Gabriella stood up and wandered over to her vanity, taking her earrings and necklace off. "Yes, we did, before you ask. I gave him my virginity. Yes, we're always safe." I looked at them in my mirror. "Yes, in my bed, yes, at his house, yes, we are, or were, being safe."

"When you say that you made love in your bed," Maria began awkwardly.

Gabriella sighed as she wiped her eyes. "Not while you were here. When you were away on business, Troy would sleep over. We didn't make love all of the time. I just wanted someone to be here so I felt safe." She turned to them. "I really am sorry, okay? I'm not sure what else you want me to say."

Maria stood up and embraced her daughter. "It doesn't matter, mi hija."

Gabriella pushed her mother away. "Are you just saying that because it's over? Because Troy's sweet enough to let me choose my family over him without a fight? Because I'll be a thousand miles away in a few weeks."

"Gabi," Greg started.

"Just leave me alone," Gabriella cried as she pushed past her parents and went into her bathroom, locking the door behind her. She collapsed to the floor, crying relentlessly. She'd lost Troy. For her parents. And now she was alone.


End file.
